The Speaker of Wills
by Erithemaeus
Summary: Chaldea summons some pretty weird individuals from time to time, no doubt a consequence of the FATE system. But a Dragon? One of the Transcendental Kind? This had Zelretch's madness written all over it.
1. Chapter 1

/-/

Humans. An everlasting stain that shall forever remain upon Mother's body until her eventual death. Until then, the rest of this one's ilk is locked away, trapped in a cage made by Mankind's own making. As the Speaker of Wills, it had been this one's honor to tear open a hole to the Surface World to allow the rest of our ilk to run amok once more, to retake the Surface World from those that sought to discredit our transcendental existence as mere legends. Yes, it was truly a wonderful honor to be blessed by the Mother to lead the charge.

Yet three human years had passed since this one's first steps into the Surface World, and no one had come from the hole that this one had torn through the barrier between worlds. It was a betrayal of the highest order. An indignant, repulsive _cur _had managed to turn the rest of this one's ilk, sating their individual greed instead of following the Mother's goal. What use is riches, if Man were to hoard them for themselves? What use is power, when Mankind still defiled the Mother's body as they see fit? What use is knowledge, when one could not apply it to destroying what Man held dear, to see their folly in infinite despair just as Reverse and Surface Worlds are merged whole once more?

"Fou! Fou!"

Indeed, this one's friend, another spawn of the Mother. While this one wonders in confusion as to how you were able to escape that accursed fields of golden wheat, there are still more pressing matters to attend to. For example, this human cooing at this one as if this one were a mere pet.

"Oh. My. Goodness. He's so cute!"

Lay your unworthy hands off this body, human! You are not given any permission to touch even a single scale of this one's glorious body, specifically crafted to the Mother's specifications! See? Even this one's fellow Mother-spawn agrees! Wait. What do you mean that there is no stopping this human from doing whatever it wants? Answer me, fellow Mother-spawn!

"Fou. Fou-kyu... Fou."

Shame, fellow Mother-spawn! There exists no possible way for this one to be summoned against their will! With puny _human _tools, no less! One should know that merely attempting to contact my power should throw them into a never-ending abyss of insanity!

"Fou!"

Crimson Moon's spawn? One who has been given the honor of continuing the honored Uncle's bloodline? The one who Peers into infinite Realities with impunity? _That _man is responsible for bringing this one here? And in this one's fully-powered state as well?

"Fou."

Oh, what an imbecile! Then again, such a sight of this one rampaging through these human walls would no doubt cause no shortage of entertainment for that old loon. This one refuses to be manipulated so easily. As the Speaker of Wills, it is intrinsic to this one's identity that this one be more cunning than the smartest human and to be stronger than all gods or demons who stand in this one's path. Therefore, this one shall stay their hand for the moment. But if I see any one of these _humans _forcing their will...

"Fou-kyu!"

You have a chosen? Very well. This one shall spare her. But the rest are prey.

"Fou."

Indeed. It seems like spending time with that womanising incubus has made you smarter in this one's absence, fellow Mother-spawn.

"Fou-kyu, Merlin!"

This one couldn't agree more. Such a specimen must not be allowed to exist, but Mother wills it. Alas, his execution by my hand shall be stated until the time is ready.


	2. Chapter 2

/-/

This one's summoner is an idiot.

Humans were by their essence, a race of idiots. They spent their time scheming amidst one another, planning on ways to betray them and take their place. It is for such a reason that this one and the rest of their ilk hold humans in contempt, turning their snouts upon them in distaste for participating in such pointless power struggles. Frankly, this one could not comprehend the truth of their stupidity, which is saying much since the rest of my ilk continuously fight over this one's position as the Speaker of Wills, the very essence of Mother's lifeblood flowing through this one's veins. But my summoner goes leagues above this one's expectations. One could never have expected such an event, even for one as blessed as this one.

"Emiya, Emiya look! I summoned another cute little critter!"

Truly, there are no words to describe how much this one's summoner was a moron amongst a race of morons. This one settles their gaze upon the figure in front of this one, golden orbs of light instantly flickering towards a verdant green. They reeked of excess Humanity. This human must be one of Humanity's enforcers, holding back their own race's suicidal urges by eliminating all those responsible. An idiotic system reminiscent of their idiocy. They must have been a particular idiot when they were alive to be tainted by that Human scum.

Not to dissimilar from this one's summoner then. How sad. One could write a horrid ballad about it, if most of this one's ilk ever had the thought of settling down upon realizing the folly of ever defeating this one's prodigious powers.

"... Master. You summoned a Phantasmal Beast."

"Uh-huh."

'You know they're confined to the Reverse Side of the World. And you just summoned one."

"Are they supposed to be super-rare or something like that?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"YES!" My summoner leaps in joy, grasping this one's glorious body and holding this one up like an object of worship. The outrage that this one's fellow Mother-spawn had convinced this one to take on a more docile form was slightly mollified by the clear worshipped heaped upon this one's body. It must be the scales. Truly, this one has designed them to be as tantalising as possible to show the rest of this one's ilk the gaps between their abilities and to this one's own. This one does not need petty breaths or wicked talons, fangs, or claws. This one merely needs a layer of scales to prove this one's superiority over the rest of the races living on the Other Side.

... Once again, however, Mother's voice whispers to this one that this one's summoner is an idiot. It turns this one's mood back to barely tolerable. "Hm? It's still grumpy for some reason. Is there something wrong?"

"Phantasmal Beasts usually don't like humans." Came the reply from Humanity's crony, even while this one scowls at him for the perceived insult. While it was a general consensus that most of this one's ilk held nothing but disdain for Humanity, it is not due to any inane reason that they might come up in their feeble minds. Nay, it is due to their feat of silencing Mother's voice to that of whispers even if their race only produced idiocy. Or was it manufactured in order to let our guards down? It was a thought that warranted further investigation.

"Aww, look at that Emiya! The cute little critter meowed at you!"

"It _does _look like a cat, doesn't it?"

"Oh my goodness. Have you seen this little bugger interact with Fou? Most of the other Servants fainted at the sight!"

This body is specifically made to disguise one's self as an ever-changing illusion of being a docile creature, and these mere _Humans _perceive me as a _cat? _For shame! This one is not related in any way to the sphinxes or the Cath Palugs or what have you! This one is a majestic beast! The greatest of the greatest! To be perceived as a mere cat, of all things...

Humanity disappoints me even further. To think that cats and their ilk have been revered as the greatest species in the Surface World ever since the invention of this network-sharing system prevalent to the Humans and their inventions. To think that the critters able to stand up against the toughest of beasts would cave under a pitying stare made by a ball of fur with not even an intelligence to match... This could be useful.

"Mrooow..."

"See? It sounds majestic, Emiya! Oh, oh! You think you can take care of the little guy for a while? I need to get Fou and take a picture of the two of them, then I'm going to send them to Da Vinci!"

"Don't do that. You'll cripple our efforts to repair anything in the facility."

"Too bad!" This one's idiotic summoner replied with a mature gesture, lolling their tongue out as a display of dominance and superiority. "You can't stop me, anyway!"

With that, this one's idiotic summoner runs off, leaving this one to stare at the male Human in front of this one for a few worthwhile seconds. "If you think I'll let you perch on my shoulder like what you did to our Master, then I've got bad news for you."

Minutes pass before this one became the subject of much awe and praise, being paraded around this strange Human facility whilst on this one's bed of a solid white mane. Humans are such simple creatures indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

/-/

Chaldeas. An organization that seeks to prevent Humanity's extinction through means aside from our ilk. How ironic then that they would be fighting against their own myths and legends in order to grasp that possibility. It would seem like Humanity is forever stuck in a cyclical loop, unable to end the cycle due to the burdens placed by Humanity's will and Mother's whispers. This one would pity them, if it were not for the fact that this one refuses to leave the throne that this one has created for itself. A throne made out of Humans squabbling for my favor, all but raring to eliminate themselves just to gain a glimpse of this one's heavenly visage.

To think that Heroic Spirits could be this idiotic... Sadly, even though they are ascended existences the same way this one and their ilk had transcended the common rabble, one could not escape the base of their transcendence. Alas, their base had to be Humanity. They could have reached for the stars if they had originated from any other base.

"Give Zenno-tan back!"

"Nuh-uh! You petted him for an hour! It's my turn now!"

"Cute..."

See? One need not look deeper than this situation in order to observe Humanity's disgusting dynamic with itself. Most stand on the sidelines, relegating jealousy and envy at the current situation, all the while this one's chosen frolick for the chance to be the next one to curry this one's favor. Of course, there was no favor to be had in the first place, but humans were moronic like that. Although such behavior is more or less expected from children.

"Mrooow..."

""CUTE!""

Idiotic existences. Sadly, this makeshift court that this one has managed to establish within a single day does not compare to the overwhelming joy of seeing a fellow Mother-spawn. Mother whispers, sending this one towards the next available perch closest to this one's fellow Mother-spawn, and address them upon the shoulders of this one's summoner. Idiot she may be, but it was obvious that all of the Humans obeyed her orders without question. As someone who sought out a good mystery, her idiocy is an outstanding puzzle to dissect.

"Mroow."

"Fou."

"Mrooow..."

"Fou, Fou-kyu."

"Mrow!"

Such a scandalous event. This one's fellow Mother-spawn's chosen currently wants to rut with this one's idiot of a summoner. How stupid. How idiotic. Nevermind the lack of important body modifications that needed to be done in order to do such an act, but the mere fact that someone who is smart enough to be chosen by this one's fellow Mother-spawn should choose to rut with an idiot is truly disappointing. Unless they wanted the power, of course. By all means, the chosen of this one's fellow Mother-spawn should continue on their journey to rut with this one's summoner. By doing so, one could guarantee an army of Humans at their beck and call, ready to be set upon their enemies with but a few honeyed words and empty promises... Oh.

Finally, this one has found a human showing promise. I convey this one's thoughts towards this one's fellow Mother-spawn. "Mrow."

"Fou, Fou!"

"Mrooow?"

"Fou-kyu."

"Mrow. Mrooow..."

"Fou. Fou-kyu! Fou, Fou - Fou-kyu!"

This one's eyes shift from neutral gold to impassioned crimson. How _dare _does this idiot not recognize the intelligence of their chosen? It would seem like it falls upon this one's shoulders to educate them on the matters of these events once more. "Mrow."

"Fou!" This one's fellow Mother-spawn raises their tail, beady eyes narrowing in a disgraceful snarl. In opposition, this one merely strokes their mane, standing proud and ready to fight for this one's fellow Mother-spawn's chosen's decision to rut with this one's moronic summoner.

Minutes later, bloodbath ensues from the surrounding Humans, apparently having fainted at the sight of our glorious battle.


End file.
